Every Bit of Different
by monochromeXII
Summary: “He’s just a child,” said superior. ‘An innocent, naïve, little fawn.’ Is what I thought. ‘Can’t be that bad compared to the rest of us’. Little did I know that the kid was every bit of different. Aku Roku
1. Chapter 1

They say that we have a new recruit that's a bit… different. Well, we're all a bit different, aren't we? We have sociopathic, satanic, disoriented, queer, brainsick, OCD, and ADD. 'Different' doesn't mean a whole lot. "He's just a child," said superior. '_An innocent, naïve, little fawn._' Is what I thought. '_Can't be that bad compared to the rest of us'._ Little did I know that the kid was every bit of different.

Demyx was at my doorway, his cloak ripped in some places, a bruise starting to form on his left eye. He looked like shit. I led him into my dank apartment room and pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

"Did you piss off Larxene again?" I laughed. He frowned and hugged his knees to his chest, shaking his head vigorously.

"It's the new kid, I swear! I just… I just wanted to see what he was like, so I thought I'd say hello…"

He buried his face in his legs. He looked pretty pathetic.

"And then those eyes… Those eyes!!"

He went into a fit of shivering. I shook it off thinking he made up the whole gimmick just for the sake of drama, though it was pretty creepy. But I hadn't even seen the kid, so I couldn't sympathize with him.

I helped him up and out to the door

"Just don't think about it. I'm sure the kid was just nervous!" I chuckled to myself

"I don't think throwing sewing needles is nervousness!" He shrieked down the hall.

I stood there in the doorframe, wondering what kind of person this new recruit was. Demyx's reaction was actually pretty comical (the whole bit with the shivering and knee-hugging). I wanted to see the kid for myself.

I stared at the child through the laboratory window. He was a small fellow, probably two-thirds my height. He was huddled on a wooden chair, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his blonde hair askew.

"He's been like that since we brought him here" Zexion said, "I suppose he's still recovering from the trauma of losing his heart."

I hesitated leaning closer.

"Don't worry, the glass is tinted" Zexion said dully (he probably has to say that to everyone)

"Has he ever spoken?" I inquired.

"No, not once. We've tried to put him through rehabilitation. He would have none of it. I'm sure you've seen a few of us running around with bruises and such of the like." He nodded towards the kid "courtesy of the child."

I shuddered.

"So we've kept him in detainment, in hopes that this is the best way to get him up on his feet. But he has some strange habits."

"Like what?"

Zexion paused for a moment.

"Would you like to meet him?"

My heart dropped when I heard this. One part of me wanted to see what was up with this Kid, another told me to stay away. Well, curiosity got the best of me.

"What hell, I'll meet the kid."

"Indeed." Zexion punched a few numbers on the keypad lock and motioned for me to go through the door.

I walked slowly into the small room. I held my breath, waiting for the kid to jump up and attack me. He didn't thankfully. I advanced forward more calmly. I suddenly felt something crunch underneath my foot. I looked at the ground and found that it was scattered with thumbtacks and other sharp objects. I started to get scared again. '_What the hell is this?' _I thought. Suddenly the kid turned to me, his blue eyes piercing my body right through. The kid's stare made cold sweat come down the back of my neck. It seemed like we were staring at each other for about an hour, when I finally decided that I would dare speak.

"I'm… Axel." I said. I paused, hoping he wouldn't kill me.

"Who are you?"

The boy blinked as if to register the question. He bent down and picked up one of the thumbtacks on the floor, examining it between his fingers. Then he looked at me murderously.

"Roxas." He whispered.

And then I ran like hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

Chapter two: Progress

The laboratory door shut quickly behind me, shielding me from the menace behind it. I whirled around and grabbed Zexion by the collar.

"Strange Habits?!" I yelled, violently shaking him.

"How can you simply call that STRANGE?! I thought I was going to die!!"

Zexion sighed and pushed my hand away.

"I warned you." He said coolly. " _You _were the one who asked to meet him."

"I bet you were laughing the entire time, you sick bastard!" I growled.

He paused, pondering for a moment. "Did you find out his name?"

That took me by surprise. Zexion, Mr. Know-it-all, didn't even know the kid's name.

"Roxas." I said

Zexion smirked.

"Congratulations" He said

"You're the first one who's gotten him to speak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was the laughingstock of the castle for a while, until Marluxia left the lab with a broken nose. After that, I couldn't get Roxas out of my head. Though I did have to sleep with the lights on for a few nights after, his image was burned into my brain. Demyx was right about those eyes. When he looked at me with those blue eyes, I could literally see blood lust manifesting. But I couldn't help to think that there was loneliness as well. I naturally gravitated to the kid.

I made it a habit to pass by the lab every day. He would always be in the same place, day in, day out, hugging his knees, the multitude of sharp objects surrounding him. After about a week of sleepless nights with the god-awful nightlight, I mustered up enough courage to go and talk to him again.

Stepping into the chamber, I avoided the thumbtacks spread on the floor (even though I was wearing boots) and walked quietly into Roxas' field of view. I shifted nervously and spoke

"Hey, Roxas, Remember me?"

He looked up blankly, nodding slowly.

"Do you… remember my name?"

He continued to stare me down. I was starting to get uncomfortable being in his gaze. I had the urge to look away, but he would probably lop off my head while I was doing it. Suddenly, he glanced to the side nervously. His lips began to move and my heart started to race.

"Ax…el?" he whispered in a barely audible voice.

I smiled.

We were making progress.

After our second meeting, I didn't have to run like a chicken out the door (though I did speed up considerably). When I got out of the chamber, Vexen was waiting for me.

"You did well, number eight." He said.

"What do you want?" I said harshly. Just the way he talks pisses me off.

He frowned at my lack of respect (I treat everyone practically the same).

"I'm here to inform you on your new duty imposed by the superior."

I smirked "what now?" I said.

Vexen glared at me and continued

"You, number 8, are to be the caretaker and a senior to number 13."

Had he finally lost his mind? "We don't have a 13." I said.

Vexen chuckled lightly and pointed to Roxas.

"Then allow me to introduce you."

My jaw dropped

He really did loose his mind. They all had.

Sorry for the short chapters! I like to write stories in small pieces. Forgive me!


End file.
